


PDSSG

by LadyKoori



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re getting used to having to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDSSG

They called it the PDSSG short for ‘The People Dating Scientists Support Group.’ Not a very original name, but in their defense there had been a lot of things to name since they’d come to Atlantis so they were all named out. The four of them had come up with it while sitting at dinner. They’d all been supposed to have had dinner with their respective scientist significant others, all of whom had been too deep in work to notice that they were standing their dates up.

Elizabeth had been the first one to join John at the table. “Rodney forgot dinner again?”

“Yeah,” John waved his breadstick around. “He and Radek are probably fiddling with something.”

Elizabeth sighed. “I called Radek an hour ago to remind him of the time. He promised they were nearly finished.”

“An hour ago they probably were,” John replied. Major Lorne and Lt. Cadmen sat down then. “Parrish covered in dirt again?”

“He’s fawning over that orchid like plant that got brought back from…well I don’t remember where, but he spends more time with it then me,” Lorne complained.

That got nods from John and the two women. They each understood the feeling.

“I’m thinking about getting Carson’s nurses to help me get him away from his latest research,” Cadman said.

“Oh,” Elizabeth replied. “The nurses would be good to have on your side.” She turned to John. “Think we can do something like that?”

“We can try,” John said. “Doesn’t help Lorne though.”

“I can talk to Katie,” Cadman said.

“I don’t know,” Lorne replied. “I’ve heard Heightmeyer has the same problem with her.”

John finished off his breadstick and put rest his chin in his hand. “There really needs to be a support group for this sort of thing.”

Elizabeth smiled. “What do you think this is, John?”

John laughed. “True, then I suggest that we need a name.”

“We can work on that tomorrow,” Cadmen said. “Look.”

John turned to find that Parrish, Carson, Rodney, and Radek had entered the mess, the last two deep in debate about something. All four stopped short when they saw the group at the table.

“We’re late again, aren’t we?” Rodney asked.

“Yeah,” John replied. “But we get to commiserate together so it’s okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not much of a fan of Sheppard/McKay, but I needed as many one pairings with one scientist as I could come up with. Hasn’t been betaed.


End file.
